Ginny AndDraco?
by 00cats10
Summary: Ginny and Draco have the same dream for three weeks. That they are getting married, and to each other! When Dumbldore tells them that it will happen, They Freak! When they realize that they care for each other, life for them becomes a whole new ball game!
1. Proloug

Info before story! If you see a *around some text, then that means that the character is thinking this piece of text! Like so! *I HAVE to go to Dumbldore!* That is Ginny thinking to herself. And also! I was very tired when I wrote this portion of the story! So it wont be the most literate thing in the world considering the fact that I am to lazy to mess with correcting the text!

Prologue

She stared at his light grey eyes,trying to find safety, but it didn't had to get married to the one she didn't love. All because he loved her. Or so she thought.  
He stared at her ligth brown eyes, trying to find refuge, but it didn't help. He too had to get married to the one he didn't love. All because she loved him. Or so he thought.  
Their parents had arranged this marriage, even though they were mass rivals. The Weaslys' and Malfoys' had never got along, but always agreed on some things, not all, but surely some. And the Malfoys' were all into the arranged marriage business, and the Weaslys'? They were half-hearted about the whole thing, but just went with it considering they were dealing with the Malfoys' here.

One

That night was what his parents wanted for them, but luckily it was only a dream. Ginny Weasly had been having this dream every night now for three weeks. It was always the same. Never anything different. * God! What if he's having the same dream too?!* Ginny shivered at her creepy thought. *It's just probably something I ate tonight. Hmm...Maybe Ron is right. Maybe I should cut down on the Berty Botts before bed...* But little did Ginny Weasly know, Draco Malfoy HAD been having the same dream, for the same time, but not for the same reason.

In the SLYTHERIN commen room

Draco had just woken up from a dream. This dream was no ordinary dream though. He had been having it for the past three weeks. * Why the heck am I having this dream, night after night?!* He ground his teeth as the question as it entered his mind. The both of them. That little red-headed girl and that Bleached-blond haired boy both thought the same thing at the same time, at that exact moment. *I have to go to Dumbldore.*

Two

They were both rushing through the corridors, desperate for answers to their abnormal dreams. *What is going on?!* They both thought.  
When Ginny reached Professor Dumbldore's office,she ran in. To her surpirse, a blond haried boy was sitting across from the turned his head twards her as she came in. "Weasle." He said curtly.  
"Ferret." She replied. They both knew that the other did not mean what they said, for there was suddenly a conection between them that they did not quite yet realise, for each of them knew why the other was there that very moment.  
They were snapped out of their thoughts when they heard Dumbldore speak. "Now what's going on here?" They turned to him."Now that there is no more hostility in the air," He looked directly at Draco. "we can get to the reason we are ! Stop that!" He commanded the two as they shot nasty glares at each other.  
"Fine." They grunted half-heartedly.

Three

The two grunted again as Dumbldore told them to cooperate.  
"Why do I have to cooperate with the Ferret?!" Fummed Ginny. Draco was more calm but put in, just for the sake of an argument,"And why, exactly do I have to work with the wealse?" Dumbldore rubbed his temples as the arguing commenced. Then, after a few minutes yelled, "STOP!" Ginny bit back the retort she was about to fire at Draco and instead, stuck her toung out at him, then focused her attention back on Dumbldore.  
"Good." Dumbldore said. "Now stop your bickering at once or I shall take away 100 house points from BOTH of your houses!" Draco glared at Ginny who stuck her toung out at Draco, again, then they turned their attention on Dumbldore.  
"Now what is it you wished to speak to me about,Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbldore asked Draco. " Well." Draco said, and explained what had happened with the dream, while Ginny sat there horrified."That's EXACTLY What I came to you about Professor! I've been having the same exact dream!" Dumbldore sighed again.

"do you want me to tell you two what is going to end up happening?" Dumbldore asked, more to himself than anyone else as the two nodded. "You wont like it." He quickly put in but still, they nodded enthusiastically."You will end up getting married to eachother...."


	2. Chapter 1

One

That night was what his parents wanted for them, but luckily it was only a dream. Ginny Weasly had been having this dream every night now for three weeks. It was always the same. Never anything different. * God! What if he's having the same dream too?!* Ginny shivered at her creepy thought. *Too 's just probably something I eat every night. Hmm...Maybe Ron was right. Maybe I should cut down on the Berty Botts...* But little did Ginny Weasly know, Draco Malfoy HAD been having the same dream, for the same time, but not for the same reason.

In the SLYTHERIN commen room

Draco had just woken up from a dream. This dream was no ordinary dream though. He had been having it for the past three weeks. * Why the heck am I having this dream, night after night?!* He ground his teeth as the question as it entered his mind. The both of them. That little red-headed girl and that Bleached-blond haired boy both thought the same thing at the same time, at that exact moment. *I have to go to dumbldore.* 


	3. Chapter 2

Two

They were both rushing through the corridors, desperate for answers to their abnormal dreams. *What is going on?!* They both thought.  
When Ginny reached Professor Dumbldore's office,she ran in. To her surpirse, a blond haried boy was sitting across from the turned his head twards her as she came in. "Weasle." He said curtly.  
"Ferret." She replied. They both knew that the other did not mean what they said, for there was suddenly a conection between them that they did not quite yet realise, for each of them knew why the other was there that very moment.  
They were snapped out of their thoughts when they heard Dumbldore speak. "Now what's going on here?" They turned to him."Now that there is no more hostility in the air," He looked directly at Draco. "we can get to the reason we are ! Stop that!" He commanded the two as they shot nasty glares at each other.  
"Fine." They grunted half-heartedly. 


	4. Chapter 3

Three

The two grunted again as Dumbldore told them to cooperate.  
"Why do I have to cooperate with the Ferret?!" Fummed Ginny. Draco was more calm but put in, just for the sake of an argument,"And why, exactly do I have to work with the wealse?" Dumbldore rubbed his temples as the arguing commenced. Then, after a few minutes yelled, "STOP!" Ginny bit back the retort she was about to fire at Draco and instead, stuck her toung out at him, then focused her attention back on Dumbldore.  
"Good." Dumbldore said. "Now stop your bickering at once or I shall take away 100 house points from BOTH of your houses!" Draco glared at Ginny who stuck her toung out at Draco, again, then they turned their attention on Dumbldore.  
"Now what is it you wished to speak to me about,Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbldore asked Draco. " Well." Draco said, and explained what had happened with the dream, while Ginny sat there horrified."That's EXACTLY What I came to you about Professor! I've been having the same exact dream!" Dumbldore sighed again.

"do you want me to tell you two what is going to end up happening?" Dumbldore asked, more to himself than anyone else as the two nodded. "You wont like it." He quickly put in but still, they nodded enthusiastically."You will end up getting married to eachother...." 


End file.
